


An Empress' Presence

by theholylight



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, haru being in awe of mitsuru's strength and confidence, i really want the two of them to meet is all, kinda like an arena 3 setting, like a couple of months after, rated t just in case because haru does meet the end of mitsuru's rapier in some way, relatively spoiler free for p5, set after p5, small yukari cameo at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholylight/pseuds/theholylight
Summary: A few months after they managed to beat the one who was the reason for all their troubles, Okumura Haru assumed that life would go back to normal - she assumed wrong. Now stuck in what seemed to be a tournament with an announcer that looked like Morgana but was nothing like them, the brunette aims to find her teammates and get out of this mess as soon as possible. However, who she actually finds was the last person she expected to see...





	An Empress' Presence

**Author's Note:**

> Something to note:
> 
> They don't really know each other, Haru simply heard of the Kirijo name. Set a few months after P5's ending, Haru is 17 (nearly 18) and Mitsuru is 24 (Yukari is 23 in her small cameo at the end). My math is probably wrong since we don't know the year P5 is set in but assuming it was 2016, it's now 2017, so the ages kinda match? Regardless, it's not a big plot point, just a small tad bit is all...
> 
> Oh and this isn't meant to be Mitsuru/Haru but you can see it as such if you wish to do so ^^

"H-Hello? Guys?"

Licking her lips in a nervous manner, the Okumura heiress slowly raised her axe, nearly tip-toeing to the near corner to look at it from the corner of her eye, seeing nothing but more dimly lit corridors, seemingly stretching into everything and yet nothing at all. Deciding it wasn't the time to be poetic right now, Haru stepped out of her hiding spot and looked around the whole area, her usually soft eyes now worried as she continued to search for her teammates...

"Kurusu-kun? Akechi-kun? Makoto? Ann...? Anyone?"

... after the strange announcement made by what she could only assume to be Morgana's Shadow, Haru had set out to find everyone else after they got seperated but... this school - which eerily looked like a bigger, endless maze version of Shujin - was.. something. She had yet to hear anything besides her own heavy breathing wrecked with worry but she wasn't scared - after all, she loved movies like this so maybe... she should stop shouting for their names so that nothing would....

.... suddenly, a rapier's tip was pointed at her throat...

... find her.

_I just had to think of that..._

"Who are you?"

The voice was feminine but held a cold edge to it that made her freeze, her grip on the axe slightly slackening as she gazed at her left, only to see...

"K-Kirijo-san?"

Of course, who hadn't heard of the infamous Kirijo Mitsuru. Having lost her father when she was younger due to illness, she had risen to take the head of her company and was succesful ever since, something Haru envied her for, just a bit... to know what you wanted and how your life was meant to be... what she wouldn't give to know what that was like...

"I don't know who you are but you'd best end this crazy scheme of yours..."

"... w-what? This isn't my..."

".... oh?"

Mitsuru pulled the sword away and closed her eyes, a small smile teetering on the edges of her lips.

"You are quite brave - most people would have fear shining in their eyes at the mere sight of me but you... you are something, indeed."

"R-Really?"

"Regardless." Mitsuru spoke like Haru didn't, which was odd since her teammates always made sure that her voice was heard... but this situation wasn't the same. No, it was vastly different and she would have to adapt now... "I assume you are looking for your allies, as well. I've already been through something like this..."

"... you are a Persona-user too!?..."

"... so I have an inkling as to what we must do. However, there seems to be no barrier around us so I can safely ascertain that we don't have to fight... at least not right away... what is your name?"

"O-Okumura Haru, madam!"

"No need for the madam part, you may call me Mitsuru as it is. Very well, let us go. Our allies won't find themselves, after all..."

"... Mitsuru-senpai!..."

"... I stand corrected."

As the older women turned to face someone whom she clearly knew - a slightly younger-looking brunette who was holding a bow and arrow - Haru began to relax. Certainly, she was still without her teammates but at least she wasn't alone anymore, for these women were clearly on their side so...

... what caused this event to happen in the first place?

"We have no time to waste. Let's go!"

Jumping at the commanding voice that nearly caused her to gape at Mitsuru in awe for her sheer presence in these hallways, Haru quickly tried to catch up with the other women - whose name was Yukari, as she learned - while trying not to stumble on her feet. She felt like she could learn a lot from them...

... but the main goal now was to stop this mess, no matter what it was...


End file.
